Fourtris No War
by fourtris-shipper46
Summary: If there was no attack on the Abnagation. Ships are Fourtris, Shauna/Zeke, Uriah/Marlene, and Christina/Will. Al is not dead, but he might be later. It takes place after rankings. This is my first fanfic so no hate. Rated T
1. Chapter 1

_Will and Christina kiss, a little too sloppily for my taste. All around me is the pounding of Dauntless fists. Then I feel a tap on my shoulder and turn to see Tobias standing behind me. I get up, beaming._

_"You think giving you a hug would give away too much?" he says._

_"You know," I say, "I really don't care."_

_I stand up on my tiptoes and press my lips to his._

Out of the corner of my eye, I see that Will and Christina stopped kissing. I reluctantly pull away from Tobias and walk over to a fuming Christina. She drags me across the pit to the dorms and sits on her bed. I sit next to her hesitantly, waiting for her to blow.

"Why didn't you tell me you're dating Four," she bursts out, "I told you about Will and I."

"I know, but we didn't want people to think I was ranked good because I was 'sleeping with my instructor.'" I see her slightly calm down and her face turn back to it's original color.

"Okay, but you have to tell me how you guys got together."

I tell her how he climbed the ferris wheel with me, how he took me through his fear landscape, and lastly how we kissed by the chasm. She tries to get me to tell her Tobias' fears, but I refuse to.

"I'm going to go find Four," I tell her as I walk out, "I'll see you at dinner."

"Remember protection!" she calls after me. I head toward Tobias' apartment, slightly blushing. Halfway there, I run into a wall and fall on the floor. Looking up, I see that the 'wall' was actually Tobias. He helps me up and I lean in and gently press my lips to his. He automaticly kisses back and presses me against a wall to deepen the kiss. Once I hear a few catcalls and shouts of 'get a room', I realize that once again we are not alone. He pulls away, having come to the same conclusion. We go the rest of the way to his apartment.

Tobias kicks the door shut behind us and pushes me against it. He kisses me slow but hard. I kiss back and tug on the hem of his shirt. He pulls it off. Our lips leave each other for a second then go back together. I run my hands down his chest, feeling his perfect abs.

We pull apart and go in his living room to watch a movie. We decide on an old movie called _The Fault in our Stars._ He puts the movie in and I curl up next to him. The girl in the movie, Hazel Grace Lancaster, looks a lot like me and Gus looks a lot like Caleb. Tobias looks at me funny when we get to the part in Amsterdam. I cry into his shoulder when Gus dies and he puts his arm around me. When the movie ends, we just sit there together, watching the credits go past.

"As much as I want to stay here," I start, "I told Chris that we would meet her and the gang at dinner."

"Okay." We get up and leave his apartment. He grabs my hand as we walk and I smile. We walk into the cafeteria together. He goes to get our food while I go sit with Zeke, Shauna, Uriah, Marlene, Chris, Will, and Al at our normal table. A minute later, Tobias sits beside me so that I am in between him and Christina and in front of Uri. Uriah, Will, Al, Marlene, Christina and I start talking about what jobs we will pick tomorrow when we get our jobs and apartments. Marlene says that she wants to be a nurse. Will wants to work in the control room. Christina wants to design clothes. Al,Uriah, and I are still undecided. We finish eating, but before anyone leaves, Uriah stands up on the table and yells that he is having a party tomorrow after the job choosing ceremony.

Tobias and I leave and walk back to his apartment. I decide to sleep there tonight since my stuff is in there anyway. I change and put one of Tobias' old shirts over my underwear. It's too big on my and reaches about an inch past my butt. I go in his room and he is sitting on his bed, shirtless, wearing a pair of cotton pajama pants. When he hears the door open, he turns around, his eyes traveling down my exposed legs. I climb into bed with him and kiss him goodnight.

"I love you."

"I love you too."


	2. Chapter 2

I wake up and I'm lying on Tobias' bed with his arm wrapped tightly around my waist. I gently pry his arm off me, remembering that today is the job ceremony. I go to his bathroom to take a shower and when I get back, Tobias is in the kitchen. I walk up behind him, wrap my arms around his waist and breathe in the smell of bacon that I remember eating during initiation.

A few minutes later, we are sitting at the table in his apartment, eating bacon and pancakes, something else from initiation.

"Tris," Tobias says, somewhat hesitantly. "Would you like to move in with me?"

"Of course I would!" I say.

"Really?"

I walk over behind him and whisper in his ear, "Tobias Eaton, I love you more than I ever thought I would love someone, so yes, I would love to move in with you."

He turns around slowly and presses his soft lips against mine. I kiss back, until once again, I remember the job ceremony is now is starting in 12 minutes.

"Tobias, we have to get changed, we have to be at the pit in 10 minutes." I change into a pair of tight black leggings and a black and silver cropped top that I left in his apartment during initiation. Quickly, I apply a slight amount of eye make-up, only enough to make my dull grey-blue eyes pop.

When I get to the door, Tobias is already there, waiting for me. He's wearing a tight tee-shirt that shows off his abs and black jeans. I walk over to him and take his hand.

As we walk to the pit, Tobias asks, "What job are you going to choose?"

"You'll just have to wait."

We finally make it to the pit with 3 minutes to spare. Christina pulls me over to where Uriah, Lynn, and Marlene are already seated. Since I had never let go of Tobias' hand, he got pulled with me.

Eric walks up to the makeshift stage set up in the center of the pit. "Today, our ini-"

He got cut off by Zeke running across the pit, jumping over people, to get to our table. Poor Shauna had to chase after him, apologizing to all the people he'd stepped on during his wild dash. He got to our table and sat on the other side of Tobias. "Did I miss anything?"

Tobias completely ignored him and after a few minutes of shock, laughter, and for some, pain, Eric decided to continue his speech.

"Today, our initiates get to choose their jobs. They all earned their spot in Dauntless and now they officially become Dauntless. As we always do, we will start with our first-ranked. Tris."

I walk up to the stage, feeling hundred of eyes on my back. On the top of the stage, I see a laptop with the different choices for jobs and the ranking you need to qualify. I quickly skim over it, although I'm sure of what I want to to.

"I want to help Four train the transfers and be a faction ambassador." I state loudly. I look over at Tobias, who looks happy I will work with him when the new initiates come.

I leave the stage and back to my seat next to Tobias. He takes my hand and smiles at me. I get lost in his eyes and only remember parts of what the other initiates chose. Christina wants to work at a fashion store. Will and Uriah control room. Marlene nurse. Peter fence. Al got a job helping lift heavy items to and from Dauntless. Lynn fighting for entertainment. We get keys for our new apartments (or in my case, a copy of Tobias'), but before Tobias and I can go back to our apartment, Christina drags me off, saying I need new clothes for the party tonight.


End file.
